Entrenando a Nuestros Padres
by YamixYugi Neko
Summary: Nuestros Yamis se casaron con nuestros Hikaris pero estos se combierten en cantantes por meterce en donde no los llamaron y abandonan a sus Hikaris,pero lo que no saben es que estos esperaban un bebe.Luego de 12 años los niños van donde sus padres y...
1. La Llegada

Advertencia: Mpreg y posible Lemon

YamixYugi Neko: Ola a todos jejejej este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, está inspirado en entrenando a papa jajajjaa es titulo es casi el mismo solo que con una pequeña diferencia

Neko: entrenando a nuestros papas ¬¬ ya podrías empezar el fic

YamixYugi Neko: jejejej lo siento Nee-chan ahora lo hago bien aquí mi fic

La Llegada

¿..?: vamos déjenos ir con ellos

¿..?: además queremos conocerlos

¿..?: y son muy populares

¿..?: mmmm…. Que hacemos los dejamos

¿..?: no se ellos no saben que ellos existen

¿..?: aahh…. Ahora les toca a ellos cuidar de los niños

¿..?: tienes toda la razón Yugi

¿..?: además ya soportamos 12 años cuidándolos y nosotros solos

¿..?: Ryou tiene razón hay que dejarlos ir con ellos

Yugi: bien vamos a decirles a los chicos listos Ryou Malik

Los 2: si vamos!-una vez se dieron la vuelta y caminaron un par de pasos asía los chicos les dijeron

Yugi: bien ya decidimos

Ryou: nos costó un poco pero…

Malik: lo isimos así que…

Los 3: nos dejan-decía ilusionados los chicos mirando a sus papis los cuales le sonrieron y dijeron

Los 3: así es!

En Tokio

¿..?: oye Bakura!

Bakura: que quieres?

¿..?: pásame una soda

Bakura: que te cuesta pararte y tomarla tu-decia fastidiado de que lo mandaran

¿..?: es que tu estas cerca del refrigerador yo estoy en el sofá-decía mientras apretaba los botones del control para poder cambiar la tele y ningún programa le gustaba

Bakura: Marik!

Marik: qu…-no termino ya que recibió la lata de soda en la cara-por que isiste eso!-decía mientras veía a Bakura reírse así que tomo un cojín del sofá y se lo tira en la cara este se pica y toma el mismo cojín y se lo avienta de vuelta a Marik y así se la devolvió y empezaron a tirarse más cosas dejando el departamento patas arriba y en eos se abre la puerta dejando ver a un tricolor el cual quedo con la boca abierta viendo todo el desastre y..

Los 2: el empezó – decían apuntando al contrario

¿..?: esta es la 30 vez que casi destruyen el departamento-en eso toma un cuchillo y se acerca a ellos y estos se abrazan por el miedo

Los 2: lo sentimos Yami!

Yami: aahh… una vez más y los mato a los 2-decía amenazante mientras pon el cuchillo donde debía estar en la cocina junto con los otros cuchillos

Bakura: oh es cierto mañana teneos que ir a la agencia

Marik: que aburrido

Yami: mmmm….. mejor vayan a dormir si se quieren levantar a tiempo para ir a la agencia-decía mientras se iba a su habitación a descansar

Marik: mmmm…. Tiene razón deberíamos ir a dormir también-decía para luego retirarse a su habitación y Bakura izo lo mismo

Al otro dia

~~Ring….Ring~~(según yo teléfono)

Bakura: por qué no contestan

Marik: CONTESTEN!-decía desde el baño

Yami: estoy ocupado!-decía desde su habitación

Bakura: ggrr…solo quedo yo-decía para luego tomar el teléfono y contestar de mala gana-si

Portero: disculpe señor pero tiene visita

Bakura: quién es?-decía perdiendo la paciencia

Portero: son unos jóvenes

Bakura: mmmm…. Y eso a mi que me importa

Portero: dicen que tienen que hablar urgente con ustedes

Bakura: pues dígale qu ese larguen

Portero: no creo eso posible ya que les dije lo mismo pero insistieron y si no va por la buena a verlos irán por la mala

Bakura: GGRR… está bien diles que suban-decía sin escapatoria

Portero: bien-luego de decir eso cuelga y les dice a los jóvenes que suban, una vez arriba tocan el timbre

~~din dong,,, din dong~~(timbre)

Yami: a quien invitaste-decía saliendo de su habitación por escucha el timbre y Marik lo imito

Marik: si a quien invitaste

Bakura: a nadie pero unos mocosos no dejan de insistir por que les hablemos y si no lo así por las buenas lo arian por las malas

Los 2: es decir la prensa

Bakura: así es-en eso abre la puerta encontrándose a 3 chicos muy parecidos a ellos cuando…..

~~~~~~~CONTINUARA~~~~~~~~~~

YamixYugi Neko: espero que le saya gustado y comenten, los veo en el próximo capi si es que quieren otro

YamixYugi Neko y Neko: Sayonara!


	2. Somos Padres?

YamixYugi Neko:OLA! bien creo que no es bueno saludar XD bien los siento por no subir la conty, pero saben este fic tambien esta en amor yaoi asi que podrian buscarlo hay, ya que en ese tengo 4 capis...

Neko:deja de hablar y escribe la conty ¬¬

YamixYugi Neko:mmm...TT^TT eres mala!

Neko:no lo soy...

YamixYugi Neko:bien aqui la conty...

_**Somos Padres?**_

¿..?:WWWAAA! QUE GRANDE ES EL LUGAR!-decia el pekeño admirando todo el departamento

¿..?:este lugar es muy grande...-decia el otro

¿..?:tambien tiene juegos...-luego de hablar entran al epartamento mientras que los otro los miraban como bichos raros

Bakura:pero quien demonios son ustedes

Yami: no deverian estar con sus padres

Marik:nunca deven entrar a una casa de algun extraño y menos sin el permiso de este...-decia mirando a los niños los cuales se detienen y miran hacia atras

¿..?:mmm...responderemos la primera pregunta...yo soy Akira-decia un chico con el cabello igual que Yami, con lentes de sol, con la piel blanca, con un short y una polera manga corta con unos tenis

¿..?:yo soy Zero-decia otro chico con el cabello plateado y lentes de sol al igual que el otro chico, bueno los 3 tenian lentes de sol y la misma ropa exepto que de distinto color...

¿..?:yo soy Takeshi-decia un chico de cabellos rubios y piel morena y vestia igual que los otros chicos pero de color difeente

Bakura:por que estan aqui?

Yami:y sus padres deverian de estar con ellos no aqui

Marik:de seguro los estan buscando

Akira:claro que no ellos nos dejaron venir y tambien estamos frente a ellos

los 3:ah?

Zero:desde ahora ustedes nos tendran que cuidar hasta que vengan por nosotros

Takshi:pero de seguro les ara un infarto cunaod se enteren quienes somos...

Ymai:como es eso de que tenemos que cuidarlos

Bakura:nosotros no somos niñeras!

Marik:a demas nisiquiera sabemos quienes son ustedes... podrian ser fans o me equivoco

Bakura:deseguro inventaron esa historia por que querian entrar

Yami:y quieren un autografo

Akira:no... bueno si somos fans pero la historia no la inventamos

Takeshi:es verdadera

Zero:ademos despues de rogar por meses que nos dejen venir hasta aqui... no nos iremos ais que tendran que cuidarnos...-en eso ve la exprecion de los chicos y es de confucioin y asombro?

Bakura:nosotros no cuidaremos a nadie

Marik:no me gusta ser niñera...

Yami:pero nosotros no los conocemos, ademas quienes son sus padres para decirdir sin siquiera conocernos

Akira:bueno nuestros padres los conocen muy bien ustedes a ellos y ellos a ustedes

Zero:yo diria demaciado bien

Takeshi:oigan miren tienen chocolates..-decia desde la cocina

los 2:donde!-y van corriendo al lado de Takeshi el cual estaba comiendo chocolates y asi los 3 empezaron a comer chocolates

Marik:WWAAA! mis chocolates...-decia arrebatandoles los chocolates a los niños

los 3:oye!-decian con la boca llena de chocolate

Bakura:y quienes son sus padres si se pueden saber

Takeshi:primero nos lavaremos y luego responderemos a todas sus preguntas...-y asi los 3 chicos se fueran a buscar el baño y para suerte de ellos lo encontraron, se lavaron y volvieron

Yami:se podrian sacar esos lentes que aqui no llega el sol directo a los ojos

Akira:esta bien..-asi los 3 se sacaron los lentes pero con los ojos cerrados y los chicos no pudieron ver sus ojos

Marik:por que los cierran

Takeshi:es un juego

Yami:que tipo de juego

Akira:si adivinan de que color tenemos los ojos los abriremos

Bakura:pero tendran que responder a las preguntas

Zero:asi es y lo aremos

Marik:bien yo digo que mm... _"como se llamaba mmm... Takeshi"_ Takeshi tiene ojos azules

Takeshi:no fallaste

Yami:yo digo que Akira los tiene mmm... verdes...

Akira: fallaste...

Bakura:yo digo que Zero los tiene cafes

Zero:fallaste...

los 3:Los 3 fallaron! jajajjaaj-en eso abren los ojos dejando ver esos hermosos ojos que cada uno tenia, Akira eran de color rojos, Zero de color grises y Takeshi de color lilas-estos son nuestros colores de ojos-los otros quedaron maravillados con los colores de ojos de los niños

Bakura:son unos colores extraños...

Marik:pero muy...

Yami:lindos...

los 3:gracias...

Akira:bien nosotros no somos tan malos...

Zero:asi que...

Takeshi:pregunten..

los 3:y nosotros responderemos

Marik:por que estan aqui?

Takeshi:por que le rogamos a nuestros padres que nos dejaran venir y que nos cuidaran

Bakura:por que deveriamos cuidarlos?

Zero:por que tambien es su responsabilidad

Yami:quienes son sus padres

Akira:los mios son...-mira a Yami a los ojos-Yami y Yugi

Zero:los mios son Bakura y Ryou

Takeshi:y los mios son Marik y Malik-decian los 3 muy orgullosos por quienes eran sus padres

Domino

Yugi:creen que estubo bien dejarlos que fueran

Ryou:me estoy arrepintiendo

Malik:por que no le llamamos y le decimos que no digan la verdad

Yugi:eso me aliviaria

Malik:bien llamemos...-en eso empieza a marcar el numero de Akira...

Tokio

los 3:QUE?

Akira:a que no sabian...

Zero:yo pensaba que si sabian

Takeshi:y que dejaorn anuestros papis para trabajar...-en eso miran a los chicos los cuales el alma le salia por la boca y sus cuerpos estaban juntos y se apoyaban en el otro parecian trapos

los 3:estan bien..-en eso se escucha una cancion

_**Pronto ya en la herida de mi corazon..**_

_**Brotara el dolor en la oscuridad...**_

Akira:me llaman..-en eos contesta bueno los chicos ya abian recuper su alma y ahora miraban a Akira-di...

3:NO DIGAS LA VERDAD!-decia gritando dejando sordo a Akira y los otros podian escuchar el grito que pegaron sus padres los mientras que los otros estaban con la boca abbierta

Akira:No griten que me dejan sordo

Yugi:HIJO NO DIGAS LA VERDAD!

Zero:aahh.. tio Yugi.. por que no

Ryou:POR QUE NO Y PUNTO ENTENDIDO HIJO!

Takeshi:creeo que es un poco tarde

Malik:A QUE TE REFIERES

los3:ya dijimos la verdad

los 3:ESTAN ELLOS AHI!-decian nerviosos del otro lado del telefono

los 3:sii!-decian alegres

los 3:NOO!...-y cuelgan

. . . . . .

Akira:colgaron

Yami:eran

Bakura:sus

Marik:padres

los 3:SII! y ustedes tambien lo son

Akira:nuestros padres

Zero:pueden

Takeshi:dar vida!

los 3:son donceles!-decian mirando como estos se desmayan

Akira:estaran bien

Zero:se abran muerto

Takeshi:aahh.. dejenlos hay y vamos a jugar...-decia mientras corria a donde estaban como 5 maquinas de juegos

los 2:SSII!-y van donde estaba Takeshi y empezaron a jugar

~~~~~~~~~~CONTINUARA~~~~~~~~~~~~

YamixYugi Neko:baya creo que termine XD espero que les guste y que me apoyen en este fic espero que les aya gustado y tambien perdon por la demora eso se deve a que... a que

Neko:a que... el computador fallo y no podiamos conectarnos en ningun otro

YamixYugi Neko:esoo! jejejej pero ahora si podre subir mis fics...

las 2:hasta la proxima chicos Bye-Bi


	3. Un Día En La Agencia: Parte l

YamixYugi Neko:bien aqui les traemos la copnty

Neko:espero que la disfuten

YamixYugi Neko:nee se preguntaran quien es la que siempre me interrumpe y me ayuda en los fics ¬¬

Neko:deverias estar agradecida ¬¬

YamixYugi Neko:XD jejejej bueno elllas e smi harmanita Seira

Neko:bienm bien...ahora el capi...

YamixYugi Neko:no espeor que tambien quiero decir otra cos...(se la ñllevan a la fuerza)...

_**Un Día En La Agencia: Parte 1**_

Despues de media hora los niños se aburrieron y fueron a revicar habitacion por habitacion hasta que se toparon con una en donde estaban los instrumentos de sus padres, asi que los sacaron y fueron a la sala donde todabia estaban los padres desmayados, luego de conectar los instrumentos a los estereos le dieron todo el volumen y...

Akira:listos

los 2:si!-asi los 3 empezarona tocar una de sus cancion que ellos mismos inventaron (cabe decir que esa cancion de llama Innocent Sorrow de D Gray Man)

Akira:_**Pronto ya de la herida en mi corazon..**_

_**Brotara el dolor en la oscuridad...**_

_**Borrara los recuerdos que hay del amor..**_

_**Y a los dos poco a poco nos unio...**_

_**Desespero dentro de mis pesadillas...**_

_**Al no poder escuchar alli a tu**_** voz...**-en eso los chicosempzaron a despertar por el uido y veronque sotros estabn cantndo y se sorpendieron de lo bien que lo acian-_**Llorar es lo que **_

_**quise evitar...**_

_**por eso te abrace...**_

_**Temía por tu fragilidad...**_

_**Vere como tu mano me alzaras...**_

_**Y al fin te sentire...**_

_**Por siempre hasta el final...**_

Yami:sorpendete

Bakura:extraordinaro

Marik:ooohhh...*O*

Akira:baya ya espertaro

Zero:teniamos planedo algo por si no desprtban

Takeshi:mmm... yo queria hacer eso, pero tenian que despertar TT^TT

Yami:pe..pero aun no entiendo...

Bakura:en verdad son...

Marik:nuestros hijos?

Akira:lo dudan..

Zero:si quieren nosotros...

Takeshi:le podremos pasar nuestro apta de nacimiento-decian para luego sacar cada uno de sus maletas su apta de nacimeinto y se las entregan a loa chicos los cuales leian incredulos

Yami:esto

Bakura:no

Marik:puede

los 3:estar pasando!...-decia a punto de desmayarse de nuevo

Akira:oigan no creen que estan muy blancos

Zero:tienes razon

Takeshi:se abran muerto ya

Akira: si se uvieron muerto estarian tirados en el piso y no blancos como si uvieron visto al diablo

Takeshi:tienes razon ademas estan parados..-en eso los 2 chicos ven como Zero se hacerca y los toca al hacerlo hacen que los tres choquen y salgan de su transe

Zero:todabia viven

Bakura:ya confirmamos que son nuestros hijos

Yami:es extraño tener frente a alguien qu enisiqueira conoces y te enteras que es tu hijo

Marik:cambianod de tema que hora es

Akira:mmm... las 9:15 po...

los 3:NOS VAN A MATAR!-decian mientras pesacaban sus coas y estaba apundo de salir cuando vieorn a los chicos asi que Bakura pesca a Zero, Yami a Akira y Marik a Takeshi, y asi salieorn disparados dle departamento directo a la agencia

los 3:no bayas tan rapido!...-decian sentados en la parte de atras del auto junto con Marik, mientras que adelante ivan Bakura y Yami, y el que conducia era Yami, como a el no le gusta que lo regañen y tampoco llegar tarde a ningun lado estab llendo a 250 kilometros por hora

Marik:VAMOS A MORIR!-decia mientras se aferraba a los chicos y los chciso a ellos

Bakura:no ves que vamos a chocar anda mas despacio!-decia pegado al aciento

Yami:a mi no me gusta ser regañado y mucho menos llegar tarde

Marik:SII PERO SI SIGUES AIS SALDREMOS VOLANDO EN ALGUNA VUELTA QUE DES!-decia mientras se aseguraba que todas las puertas estuvieron con seguro para no salir volando en alguna curva

Akira:NO QUIERO MORIR!

Bakura:Yami el agencia esta en2 cuadras ais que baja la velocidad!

Zero:BAJALA BAJALA!

Takeshi:FRENA FRENA FRENA!

Marik:PISAN EL FRENO PISA EL FRENO!

Bakura:CUIDADO CON LA VIEJA!

Yami:cual vieja..!-en eso ve a una vieja cruzar la calle

los 5:VAMOS A MORIR!-ene so Yami como puede esquiva a la vieja ya estaban a 1 una cuadra para llegar

los 5:PISA LE FRENO PISA EL FRENO!

Luego de frenar y casi chocar con la agencia y practicamente hacer explotar las ruedas del auto bajaron y muy peor muy mareados entraron en la agencia los niños se abrazaban mutuamente y Takeshi le daba la mano a su padre el cual temblaba por miedo y por que estaba un poco mareado, Bakura queria matar a Yami y lo aria pero ese dava mucho miedo cuanod dormia haci que no podia y se tenia que aguantar las ganas de pegarle y si lo hacia resifiria un castigo el doble peor...

Yami:llegamos a timepo...-decia un poco mareado

Akira:se suponia que nos demorariamos 15 minutos en llegar y nos demoramos 5...-decia con ironia

Marik:casi nos matas y bien tranquilo como si no paso nada

Bakura.y ahora tendrmeos que reparar el auto

Zero:quiero ir al baño-del susto casi moja los pantalones

Akira:yo tambien-decia aun temblando

Takeshi:y yo...-decia a punto de mojar los pantalones

Marik:bien yo los llevare, asi que ustedes-refiriendose a los otros-bayan al cuarto de gravacion que en unos minutos mas voy

los 2:okey...-dicho eso Marik llevo a los niños al baño mientras que los otros 2 se fueron al cuarto de gravacion para esperar a su amigo y a los niños que aun no podian creer que ellos mismos eran sus padres

Yami:oye Bakura que piensas sobre los niños

Bakura:mmm... que aun no creo lo que dicen

Yami:pero escuchaste la llamda y el apta de nacimiento

Bakura:si pero.. esto es como un valde de agua fria has estado viviendo durante 12 años como un ricacho sin precocuparte de otro a menos que seas tu y de la noche a la mañana aparecen unos niños diciendo que son tus hijos

Yami:tienes razon

Domino

Yugi:esto es malo-decia mientras daba vueltas por la habitacion

Ryou:si muy muy malo-decia imitando la accion de Yugi es decir darv ueltas por la habitacion mareando a Malik

Malik:podrian dejar de dar vueltas y calmarce un poco... no e sle fin del mundo?

los 2:si lo es ya que esos idiotas descubrieron la verdad

Malik:pero nosotros fuimos los que los dejamos ir

Ryou:tienes razon

Yugi:hay que calmarnos y relajarnos que podria pasar..?

Tokio

Marik:bien niños ustedes se quedaran aqui mientras nosotros grabamos una cancion les parece..-decia una ves que llegaron al cuarto de grabacion y les avia dicho a los niños que se quedaran en unas sillas a esperar que terminaran de grabar

los 3:esta bien...-luego de confirmar eso Marik se fue donde estaban los otros para empezar a grabar unas canciones, luego que empezaron a grabar los niños se aburrieorn y se fueron de la habitacion

Akira:vamos a explorar este lugar

Zero:es una buena idea

Takeshi:asi a lo mejor encontramos algo interesante

Akira:bien vamos

los 2:sii!-luego de decir eso empezaron a explorar todo el lugar hasta que llegaron a un cuarto que decia _"Audiciones"_ estos muy curiosos entraron y...

Yamis:DONDE ESTAN NIÑOS!-gritaba mientras corria por todo la agencia seguido por sus otros acompañantes

Marik:VAMOS NIÑOS VENGAN AQUI!

Bakura:NO LES CASTIGAREMOS SI VIENE ENSEGUIDA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CONTINUARA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YamixYugi Neko:bien aqui les traje la conty espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla ^_ ^

Neko:bien yo me despido junto con mi hermana

YamixYugi Neko:asi es pero tyambien recuerden algo

Neko:dejen comentarios y tambien...

YamixYugi Neko:diganos y nosotras escribiremos la conty

las 2:hasta la otra Bye-Bi


	4. Un Día En La Agencia: Parte ll

YamixYugi Neko:aqui esta la conty!-decia con los brazos arriba

Neko:disculpen las faltas de ortografias que pueda tener este fic y las dle capi anterior

YamixYugi Neko:bien disculpenos...ahora la conty...!

_**Un Día En La Agencia: Parte ll**_

Akira:parece que es una audicion para ser cantante

Zero:por que no participamos

Takeshi:seria interesante

los 3:bien vamos!-asi se fueron a sentar en unas sillas que estaban vacias ya que las otras estaban los otros niños que tambien venian a cantar

Taki:Ola chicos yo soy el que organizo esta audicion mi nombre es Taki espero que todos den lo mejor de si, bien con esto daremos paso a al audicion...

En alguna parte de la Agencia

Yami:esto no puede estar pasando

Bakura:y si los raptaron

Marik:eso seria un problema y muy grande

Yami:ni siquiera padres podemos ser..-decia en una esquina y al rededor de el avia un aura depresiba y hacia circulos en el suela

Marik:vamos faraon de seguro deven de estar por elgun lado de la agencia

Bakura:aun nos falta revisar en los baños, donde el director y la ultima plnata de la agencia

Marik:y tambien el cuarto de audiciones

Yami:bien vas a seguir buscando...

En el cuarto de audiciones

Yung:_"esto sera muy facil ya que yo ganare esta audicion y me combertire en el mejor cantante del mundo muajajajajaja!"_-pensaba el lunatico... perdon el niño

Taki:bien el siguiente por favor...-en eso ve como un niño de cabelos castaños y ojos dle mismo color fsube al escenario-tu nombre

Yung:mi nombre es Yung

Taki:bien Yung que cancion nos vas a cantar

Yung:Llora Me Llama(Seira:baya que original ¬¬)

Taki:bien adelante por favor-asi empezo a escucharce la cancion y empezo a cantar

Yung:_**No era para hacerte enamorar**_

_**era solo para un rato estar**_

_**Yo te avise, mi amor yo te avise**_

_**Tu sabias que yo era asi pasion**_

_**De una noche y despues de el fin**_

_**Y yo te ame, mi amor y yo te ame**_

_**No va a ser facil asi**_

_**Que yo este en tus manos**_

_**Justo tu te acostumbrada estabas**_

_**A jugar con otro corazon**_

_**Y ya no preguntes mas**_

_**Cual sera la salida**_

_**Yo sufri mucho por amor**_

_**Ahora vivire la vida**_

_**Llora me llama**_

_**Implora mi beso de nuevo**_

_**Me pide ayuda**_

_**Quien sabe la de salvar**_

_**Llora me llama**_

_**Implora por mi amor**_

_**Me pide ya por favor**_

_**Quiza un dia **_

_**Yo la vuela a**_** buscar(x2)**

Una vez que termino de cantar todos se pararon de las silla sy le empezarona aplaudir y Taki estaba imprecionado con la voz que tenia, ya estaba decidido el seria el ganador de la audicion ya que nadie mas avia podido igualar su voz pero aun asi faltaban 3 chicos mas

Taki:eres sorprendente si sigues ais seras una gran cantante y todo el mundo sabra sobre ti-decia mientras estrechaba la mano con el niño

Yuing:gracias_ "esto ya lo gane muajajaajjaaj"_

Taki:bien el siguiente por favor...-en eso ve como 3 chicos que eran la copi de los cantantes del grupo _**"Mago Oscuro"**_subian al escenario-emm... por que estan igual como los cantantes dle grupo del _**"Mago**__**Oscuro"**_deverian sacarce las pelucas y esos lentes de contacto

Akira:mmm... pero si asi somos nosotros

Zero:si nosotros no estamos disfrazados

Takeshi:asi es nuestra forma de ser...-decia mientras traia una bateria que estaba a un lado del escenario para ponerla ne el medio, y los otros traian unas guitarras y Akira con una guitarra y un microfono inalambrico

Taki:pero si son iguales a los cantantes-nadie se abia dado cuenta del parecido que tenian los chicos con las cantantes mas reconocidos por el momento en todo el mundo-bueno esto me impresiona perod ejanod de lado ustedes son un grupo?

los 3:asi es

Akira:yo me llamo Akira

Zero:yo soy Zero

Takeshi:y yo Takeshi

Taki:bien me pordian decir que cancion cantaran

Akira:mmmm... cual cantamos

Zero:por que no Innocent Sorrow

Takeshi:por que no Doubt & Trust

Akira:mmmm... no se... bien cantaremos Innocent Sorrow-le dijo a los chicos quienes asintieron y se giro para mirar a los demas-bien ya decidimos cantaremos Innocent Sorrow

Taki:y ustedes me podrian decir cual es esa cancion

Akira:jejejeje nosotros la inventamos

Zero:no teniamos nada que hacer

ue se nos ocurrio escribir una cancion-todos se quedaron sorpendidos y Yung estaba celoso

Taki:mmmm... interesante, bien adelante canten su cancion...

Akira:bien...-ene so asiente y emíezan a tocar los chicos estabamn imprecionados elllos tocaban y cantaban ademas que tocaban maravilloso

Zero:listo

Akira:si..._**Pronto ya de la herida ne mi corazon**_

_**Brotara el dolor en la osuridad**_

_**Borrara los recuerdos que hay del amor**_

_**Que a los dos poco a poco nos unio**_

_**Desespero dentro de mis pesadillaaas**_

_**Al no poder escuchar alli a tu vooz**_

_**Lloraar es lo que quise evitaar**_

_**Por eso te abrace**_

_**Temía por tu fragilidad**_

_**OOHH**_

_**Vere como tu mano me alzaras**_

_**Y al fin te sentire**_

_**Por siempre hasta el finaal...**_

_**Al igual que esparcion de arena el caeeer...**_

_**Frágil es mi deseo frente a la luz**_

los 3:_** Se nublo y sello tu rostro al derramar**_

Akira:_** Lágrimas que jamas se secaran**_

los 3:_** Mis plegarias siento entrar en estas manos**_

_**Por sus griestas por estas ahora juntaas**_

_**Llorar es lo que quise evitar**_

_**¿No vez que del dolor...**_

Akira:_** Y angustia te a dado salbacion?**_

_**OOHH**_

los 3:_** Vere como mis manos tomaras**_

Akira:_** Mas fuertes esta vez**_

_**La eternidad tendre**_

los 3:_** Con libertad yo volareeee... **_-en eso se escucha el solo de guitarra de Zero

Akira:_** Lograre con alas de la vida hacer**_

Los 3:_** Que este tiempo se me alargue**_

Akira:_** Hasta mi renaceer...**_

Los 3:_** Llorar es lo que quise evitaar**_

Akira:_** Por eso te abraze**_

_**Temía por tu fragilidad**_

_**OOHH**_

Los 3:_** Vere como tu mano me alzaras**_

Akira:_** Y al fin te sentire**_

los 3:_** Busque ese milagro inmortaaal**_

Akira:_** La inocencia en si**_

_**Tu nombre ahora llevara**_

_**OOHH**_

Los 3:_** Y ya sostenme para no caeer**_

Akira:_** En sombras otra vez...**_

_**La eternidad tendreee...**_

los 3:_** Rompe todo me llena**_

_**Tu y yo explotemos**_

_**Vivir todo y bombear**_

_**¡Dentro y fuera ira!**_

Una vez que terminaron de cantar y tocar todos quedaron con la boca abierta estaban muy sorprendidos y Taki tan distraido dejo prendido el microfono que daba para toda la agencia y casi todos estaban en la entrada del cuarto para escuchar y saber quien cantaba tan bien, luego que todos salieron de su sorpresa aplaudieron

Taki:esta es la primera vez que esucho unas voces tan maravillosas como la de unos angeles

Akira:oh jejejeej gracias-decia un poco sorojado al igual que los otros

Afuera del cuarto

Yami:maldicioon hay mucha gente no puedo psar

Bakura:me estan apretando!

Marik:CUIDADO!-todos se giran y ven como venia corriendo Marik asi que se isieron a un lado y tomo a Yami y Bakura y asi entraron al cuarto donde chocaron con una mesa-entramos-decia feliz mientras se levantaba y se arreglava la ropa y cabello

Bakura:para la otra se mas cuidadoso-decia imtando la accion de Marik mientras se sobaba la espalda

que simepre caen ensima mio-decia mientras se arreilaba y se sobaba la espalda al igual que Bakura

si son los cantantes del grupo _**"Mago Oscuro"**_-decia mientras se hacercaba a ellos al igual que los niños y el primero en estar al lado de ellos fue Yung el cual ayudaba a los chicos junto con Taki mientras que los otros solo observavan

Akira:baya forma de entrar

Zero:parece que les gusta llamar la atencion

Takeshi:a mi me gustaria que uvieran fuegos artificiales y entraran asi jajajaj

los 2:eso es lo que quieres hacer tu!

Takeshi:vale la pena soñar no?

Yung:estan bien señores...-decia sin separarce de ellos

Yami:no

Bakura:mas o menos

Marik:de lo mas bien

los 2:por que tu caiste ensima de nosotros!-en eso ven como sus hijos venian hacercandose a ellos entremedio de los otros chicos y una vez llegaron miraron a Yung el cual los miraba con una mirada_** "acerquense y lo pagaran muy caro"**_

Bakura:donde se abian metido

Yami:los estuvimos buscando por toda la agencia

Marik:yo les dije que se quedaran dentro y esperaran

Akira:si lo se pero nos aburrimos

Zero:y nos pusimos a explorar el lugar

Takeshi:y terminamos en esta audicion

Yami:a la otra avicen

Taki:se conocen?-decia confundido y Yung estaba celoso pero muy celoso

Yamis:si son nuestros...

los 3:somos sus hijos!...

~~~~~~~~~~~CONTINUARA~~~~~~~~~~~

YamixYugi Neko:yo a poyo a Takeshi vale la pena soñar!

Neko:hay por dios

YamixYugi Neko:que?

Neko:nada solo que alguien requiere de tu atencion

YamixYugi Neko:quien?

Neko:no escuchas...-se escucha un llanto-adelante-y ve como su hermanita se vva corriendo-bien nos disculpamos por no revisar las faltas de ostografia bueno yo las reviso pero en el capi anterior estaba tan pero tan emocionado por subir el nuevo capi que no me dejo revisar ¬¬' bien espero que les aya gustado y disculpen las faltas de ortografia qu epueda tener este capi y tabien lo siento que mi hermanita tuvo qu eirse corriendo ya que sus hijos necesitaban de su antencion...Bien nos vemos en la proxima, recuerden que son ustedes los que decidn si hay conty o no...ahora si Bye-Bi


	5. Descubriendo La Verdad

YamixYugi Neko:disculpen el retraso pero solo teniamos la mitad del capi y no se me ocurria otra cosa ais que empeze a escuchar cancione sy adivinen que

Neko:no que? ¬¬

YamixYugi Neko:se me ocurrio el final! a que suena loco verdad?

Neko:si demaciado, ya empieza con el fic que todos quieren saber que pasa en este capi

YamixYugi Neko:bien, aqui con ustedes el capi 5? parece, perdi la cuenta de tanto escribir aveces olvido en que capi voyXD y tanto pensar

Neko:callate! y pon el fic...

_**Descubriendo La Verdad**_

Todos:QUE?-todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, pero abia uno que estaba muy celoso y ese era Yung, el era envidioso y celoso

Taki:no lo puedo creer

Akira:crealo

Zero:nosotros

Takeshi:si somos

los 3:sus hijos!-decian muy seguros de ello

Yung:y si estan mintiendo

Akira:nosotros nunca mentiriamos con esos

Yung:enserio?-decia enarcando una ceja

Akira:"este chico me saca de quisio"-decia reteniendo las ganas de pegarle(PEGALEEE! Y MANDALO AVOLAR! PEGALEEE!...ejm...lo siento)

Yami:pues cree que es verdad

Taki:esto es mas sorprendentes ellos lo admiten

Domino

Yugi:creo que deveriamos llamarlos

Ryou:para saber como estan

Malik:tienes razon...-en eso los chicos marcan el numero de Akira ya que sabian que los otros dos no contestarian,uno por no saber usalor y dos deseguro tratando de averiguarlo lo rompen

Tokio

Yung:gggrrrrr! baya nunca pense que los cantantes mas prestigiosos tuvieron hijos

Zero:a mi no me interesa lo que pienses

AKira:nosotros no estamos aqui para escucharte hablar

Takeshi:ademas tu estas celoso JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

_**Pronto ya de la herida en mi corazon...**_

_**Brotara el dolor en la oscuridad...**_

_**Borrara los recuerdos que hay del amor...**_

Akira:lo siento es mi telefono...-lo saca y contesta-Ol...

Yugi:HIJO COMO ESTAS!-aun seguia exaltado por lo que abian decidido y un no estaba muy seguro de esos, pero todos escucharon esa voz, claro quien no estaba gritando

Akira:MI TIMPANO OTRA VEZ!-le grito al otro lado de la linea

Ryou:LO SIENTO PERO ES QUE

Malik:ESTABAMOS

Yugi:PREOCUPADOS POR USTEDES

Zero:aahhh... PAPI TIOS!

Takeshi:Papi no deverias gritar y tustedes tampocos tios

los 3:PERO ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR USTEDES

los 3:PERO NO ES PARA GRITAR!

Yami:son...

Marik:ellos

Bakura:verdad?...

Akira:asi es-mira el telefono-Bien ustedes no deven gritar estamos en la agencia donde mas de mil millones de personas nos estan viendo y escuchando en este momento

Zero:este no es momento de gritar ya que casi todos el mundo se entero que somso hijos de los cantantes del grupo _**"Mago Oscuro" **_

Takeshi:baya que si se llevaran la sorpresa al enterarse de que los cantantes estubieron casados con dondeceles y tuvieron hijos JAJAJAAJ...?-en eso se dio cuenta de que los chicos lo miraban de manera atemorizante y los otros con la boca abierta

todos:DONCELES?

los 3:ADIOS AL PARECER METIMOS LA PATA CUIDENSE Y NO LE CAUSEN PROBLEMAS A SUS PADRES...-y cortaron

Akira:esperen...-escucho el sonido de cunado cuelgan del otro lado de la linea-colgaron...otra vez...-decia mientras baja la cabeza con un aura depresiba

Zero:y ahora...-mira a Takeshi

Takeshi:eegg...lo siento no era mi intencion solo es que se me salio jejejejeje...-decia tratando de salirse de esta

Zero:claro que no te saldras de esta, tu! cada vez que hablamos de un secreto se te sale y a ti tambien..-mira a Akira-ustedes dos son un caso perdido

los 2:y tu!

Zero:por lo menso no meto la pata

los 2:claro que si no recuerdas la navidad pasada!-ya tenian al gato encerrado

Zero:jaque mate...-y se escondio detras de Bakura luego extendio sus brazos asi el poniendo una cara de angel y de inocencia puera Bakura no se pudo resistir y lo alzo en brazos y este por instinto se abrazo a su padre y se empezo a quedar dormido...

Akira:aun sigue siendo un niño

Takeshi:no hables como si tu no lo fueras

Akira:tienes razon - luego fue a donde Yami y estiro sus brazos este lo tomo y tambien se quedo dormido en los brazos de su padre, Takeshi iso lo mismo aunque le costo un poco quedarse dormido hasta que lo logro y Marik lo tubo que afirmar mejor ya que este era un poco inquieto XD

Taki:en...entonces ustedes se casaron...-decia perplejo al igual que todos hay

Yami:asi es... pero por un estupido mal entendido y por la curiosidad de Marik y la bocota de Bakura acabamos combirtiendonos en cantantes y dejando nuestra felicidad y amor a un lado

Marik:ahora me arrepiento de eso desearia volver a ver a mi Hikari

Bakura:yo tambien quiero volver a ver a mi Hikari, lo extraño demasiado...

Yami:bien ahora hay que sacarle informacion a nuestros hijos para descubrir donde estan-decia con una sonrisa maligna y un aura peor y los otros 2 tambien se le unieron con la misma sonrisa y el mimso aura, los demas que miraban esos se aterraron y retrocedieron unos pasos

Taki:esto es muy sorprendentes

Yung:_"maldicion esto arruina mis planes de destruirlos y ser el mejor"_-pensaba frutrado tratando de encontrar la manera de destruir a esos mocosos y esos cantantes, en eso entran corriendo un monton de periodistas, camarografos, entro otros y se amontonaban al rededor de los cantantes

periodista1:es verdad que tienen hijos?

periodista2:en seierto que se casaron pero con donceles?

periodista3:que paso con sus esposos?-esas y ml preguntas mas bombardeaban a los pobres cantantes y en eso Yami le susurro algo a los chicos

Yami:plan de escape-los otros asintieron y al mismo tiempo dijieron

los 3:pero demonios es esa cosa volando?-decian apuntando al techo donde abia una abeja y todos se jiraron y miraron luego ellos aprovecharon para escapar

todos:no hay ...nada?-miran para todos lados-DONDE ESTAN?-decian todos buscando con la mirada a los cantantes y a sus hijos al encontrarlos en la puerta que ya estaba despejada, tratando de escapar gritaron-AHI ESTAN!-dicho eso empezaron a seguirlos y los chicos saliieron corriendo ya llevaban mas de 1 hora tratando de safarce de los periodists pero estos eran persistentes asi que no podian hacer nada, y los chicos empezaron a despertar

Akira:WWAAA!-decia mirando que un monton de personas con camaras y otras con microfonos los seguian quedo desconsertado-que esta ppasando

Zero:Pero que Demonios...?-decia en el mismo estado que Akira

Takeshi:WWWAAAA! UNA PERSECUSION!-decia emocionado y pregunto-a quienes persiguen?

los 3:A NOSOTROS!-decian para luego tomar mejor a sus hijos y correr a todo lo que les daban sus piernas

Akira:enserio?-en eso mira asia adelante y ven que estaban a punnto de chocar con un poste ya que Ymai miraba para atras-CUIDADO PAPA!-decia asiendo que todos miraran asia adelante y vieron el poste y lo esquiva

Yami:gracis...-decia ya cansado de tanto correr

Takeshi:cuanto llevan asi

los 3:1 hora y mas

periodista1:miren son sus hijos?-decia corriedo ma sy los otros lo seguian para poder gravar mejor a los chicos

Marik:oohh! genial-decia para luego comenzar a correr mas rapido junto con los otros(YXYN:imaginense de fondo la cancion Crazy de Axel F/ Neko:luego les daremos el link)

Zero:por que no ocupen esas patinetas-decia apuntando adelante donde abian un monton de patinetas

los 3:pero si no recordamos como se usaban!-decia llegando al lugar ya le levavan ventaja pero si no se apresuraran perderian la ventaja que obtuvieron

Akira:vamos subanse y recuerden-decia pra tomar una matineta y subirse en ella con un casco y los otros 2 lo imitaron

Marik:aver como se utilizaba

Bakura:ni preguntes que no recuerdo como

Yami:vamos no deve de ser tan dificil

periodista2:miren alli estan!-decia apuntando a donde estabna los chicos

Marik:no hai tiempo para averiguar eso-decia poniendose un casco y subiendose a una patineta colocandose la aldo de los niños y los otros isieron lo mimso con un poco de dificultad se subieron a la tabla con ruedas

Akira:bien!

Zero:listos!

Takeshi:esto sera emocionante!-dica para luego tirars ey los otros dos pekeños le siguieron mientras que los grandes tratabna pero el mido les gano y vieorn que los periositas estaban a un paos de ellos y se tiraron colina abajo-SSIIII! ESTO ES GENIAL!

los 3:WWWAAAA! TOT - los grandes gritaban tratando de mantener el equilibrio y con cascadas en los ojitos que por el viento se corrian asia atras

Bkura:VAMOS A MORIR!

Marik:FUE UNA MALA IDEA!

Yami:NO SE QUEJEN QUE ESOS TAMBIEN TOMARON UNAS!-decia mirando asi atras al ver que los otros estaban en unas patinetas tratando de alcanzarlos

Akira:cuidado!-decia doblando en una esquino y los chicos lo siguieron pero los mas grandes les costo un poco, luego de unos minutos se acostumbraron y recordaron como usar y hacer trucos con la patineta

Marik:TT^TT podriamos llevar dias asiendo esto

Takeshi:no te desanimes papa, deseguro Akira tiene un plan-decia seguro de eso

Akira.y por que yo deberia tener un plan ¬¬

Takeshi:a mi no se me ocurre nada y a Zero al estar muy asustado no creo-decia mientras sonreia

Zero:qu-qu-quien es-es-esta asu-asusta-asustado-decia mientras miraba cada 5 segundos atras y luego adelante esperando a que se fueran lo que los perseguian

Takeshi:WWAAA UNA ARAÑA!-decia para tratar de asustar a Zero y baya que lo logro

Zero:QUE UNA ARAÑAAA! WWWWAAAAA!-decia muy asustado y en el trayecto vio una roca la toma y se la abienta a Takeshi la cual le llego justo en la cabeza si no fuera por que Marik estaba detras de el deseguro se ubiera dado un golpe mas fuerte en la cabeza

Akira:sip nunca asusten a Zero si no quieren queda medio muertos-decia para apresurar el paso con los patines, todos tenian una gotita calledno por las cien y Marik tubo que tomar a Takeshi en brazos y asi partieron mucho mas rapido que antes y en menos de lo que ellos esperaban perdieron a los periodistas-que les dije que los perderiamos-decia tan fresco como una lechuga

Yami:dilo...por ti...

Bakura:no...nosotros estamos...

Marik:que mo...morimos...-decian para despues caer al suelo sentados y Marik aun con Takeshi en brazos

Akira:vamos que...-en eso se escucha el rujido de su estomago exijinedo comida-okey tengo hambre-decia con una sonrisa muy inocente

Zero:yo tambien tengo hambre-decia de la misma forma que Akira

Yami:dejenos..que...

Bakura:nos recupe...ramos

Marik:y vamos..a comer..algo-decian para despues pararce y empezar a caminar sin que los vieran

Akira:por qu eno se ponen lentes y gorros-decia ya con un lente puesto y tambien un gorro, al igual que Zero

Zero:Akira tiene razon asi se les aria mas facil caminar sin ser descubiertos-los chicos se detubieron y se giraron y miraron a los chicos

Minutos Despues

Yam:bien que quieren comer chicos-decian ya en un restaurante un poco caro

Akira:yo quiero emmmm... comida china! y ramen!

Zero:yo tambien quiero comida china y ramen!

Takeshi:Zero creo qu ete pasaste con la roca-el pobre tenia un gran chichon que aunque tubiera la gorra puesta igual se veia-yo quiero lo mismo comida China y Ramen!

Yami:okey y ustedes

Bakura:comida china

Marik:los mimos-decia para ver como una camarera venia asi ellos apedir sus pedidos

Camarera:muy bien señores que van a pedir

Yami:6 platos de comida china y 3 de ramen

Camarera:muy bien y qeu bebidas

Yami:coca cola

Bakura:Pepsi

Marik:Sprite

Akira:Fanta Uva!

Zero:Fanta Limon!

Takeshi:Fanta Frutilla!-decian muy animados los pequeños

Camarera:muy bien en segiuda estan sus pedidos-decia para luego marcharce, luego que se marcho se escucho en la television que estaba frente a los pequeños y a espaldas de los grandes las ultimas noticias, esto dejo a todos con l aboca abierta y a los chicos un poco nerviosos

Noticia

reportera:nos acaban de mandar este video diciendo que los cantantes del grupo _**"Mago Ocuro" **_tienen hijos y estuvieron casados con 3 donceles, se deconoce la identidad de los donceles que estuvieron casados con estos famosos cantantes, aqui esta el video...

Video

Todos:QUE?-todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, pero abia uno que estaba muy celoso y ese era Yung, el era envidioso y celoso

Taki:no lo puedo creer

Akira:crealo

Zero:nosotros

Takeshi:si somos

los 3:sus hijos!-decian muy seguros de ello

Yung:y si estan mintiendo

Akira:nosotros nunca mentiriamos con esos

Yung:enserio?-decia enarcando una ceja

Akira:"este chico me saca de quisio"-decia reteniendo las ganas de pegarle

Yami:pues cree que es verdad

Taki:esto es mas sorprendentes ellos lo admiten

Yung:gggrrrrr! baya nunca pense que los cantantes mas prestigiosos tuvieron hijos

Zero:a mi no me interesa lo que pienses

AKira:nosotros no estamos aqui para escucharte hablar

Takeshi:ademas tu estas celoso JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

_**Pronto ya de la herida en mi corazon...**_

_**Brotara el dolor en la oscuridad...**_

_**Borrara los recuerdos que hay del amor...**_

Akira:lo siento es mi telefono...-lo saca y contesta-Ol...

Yugi:HIJO COMO ESTAS!-aun seguia exaltado por lo que abian decidido y un no estaba muy seguro de esos, pero todos escucharon esa voz, claro quien no estaba gritando

Akira:MI TIMPANO OTRA VEZ!-le grito al otro lado de la linea

Ryou:LO SIENTO PERO ES QUE

Malik:ESTABAMOS

Yugi:PREOCUPADOS POR USTEDES

Zero:aahhh... PAPI, TIOS!

Takeshi:Papi no deverias gritar y tustedes tampocos tios

los 3:PERO ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR USTEDES

los 3:PERO NO ES PARA GRITAR!

Yami:son...

Marik:ellos

Bakura:verdad?...

Akira:asi es-mira el telefono-Bien ustedes no deven gritar estamos en la agencia donde mas de mil millones de personas nos estan viendo y escuchando en este momento

Zero:este no es momento de gritar ya que casi todos el mundo se entero que somso hijos de los cantantes del grupo _**"Mago Oscuro" **_

Takeshi:baya que si se llevaran la sorpresa al enterarse de que los cantantes estubieron casados con dondeceles y tuvieron hijos JAJAJAAJ...?

todos:DONCELES?

los 3:ADIOS AL PARECER METIMOS LA PATa CUIDENSE Y NO LE CAUSEN PROBLEMAS A SUS PADRES...

Noticia

Reportera:ahi lo tienen la confirmacion de toda esta gran noticia y tambien tenemos un video d el apersecucion de los chicos, donde los reporteros tratan de darles alcance subiendose a unas patinetas...

Video

todos:no hay ...nada?-miran para todos lados-DONDE ESTAN?-decian todos buscando con la mirada a los cantantes y a sus hijos al encontrarlos en la puerta que ya estaba despejada, tratando de escapar gritaron-AHI ESTAN!-dicho eso empezaron a seguirlos y los chicos saliieron corriendo ya llevaban mas de 1 hora tratando de safarce de los periodists pero estos eran persistentes asi que no podian hacer nada, y los chicos empezaron a despertar

Akira:WWAAA!-decia mirando que un monton de personas con camaras y otras con microfonos los seguian quedo desconsertado-que esta ppasando

Zero:Pero que Demonios...?-decia en el mismo estado que Akira

Takeshi:WWWAAAA! UNA PERSECUSION!-decia emocionado y pregunto-a quienes persiguen?

los 3:A NOSOTROS!-decian para luego tomar mejor a sus hijos y correr a todo lo que les daban sus piernas

Akira:enserio?-en eso mira asia adelante y ven que estaban a punnto de chocar con un poste ya que Ymai miraba para atras-CUIDADO PAPA!-decia asiendo que todos miraran asia adelante y vieron el poste y lo esquiva

Yami:gracias...-decia ya cansado de tanto correr

Takeshi:cuanto llevan asi

los 3:1 hora y mas

periodista1:miren son sus hijos?-decia corriedo ma sy los otros lo seguian para poder gravar mejor a los chicos

Marik:oohh! genial-decia para luego comenzar a correr mas rapido junto con los otros

Zero:por que no ocupen esas patinetas-decia apuntando adelante donde abian un monton de patinetas

los 3:pero si no recordamos como se usaban!-decia llegando al lugar ya le levavan ventaja pero si no se apresuraran perderian la ventaja que obtuvieron

Akira:vamos subanse y recuerden-decia pra tomar una matineta y subirse en ella con un casco y los otros 2 lo imitaron

Marik:aver como se utilizaba

Bakura:ni preguntes que no recuerdo como

Yami:vamos no deve de ser tan dificil

periodista2:miren alli estan!-decia apuntando a donde estabna los chicos

Marik:no hai tiempo para averiguar eso-decia poniendose un casco y subiendose a una patineta colocandose la aldo de los niños y los otros isieron lo mimso con un poco de dificultad se subieron a la tabla con ruedas

Akira:bien!

Zero:listos!

Takeshi:esto sera emocionante!-dica para luego tirars ey los otros dos pekeños le siguieron mientras que los grandes tratabna pero el mido les gano y vieorn que los periositas estaban a un paos de ellos y se tiraron colina abajo-SSIIII! ESTO ES GENIAL!

los 3:WWWAAAA! TOT - los grandes gritaban tratando de mantener el equilibrio y con cascadas en los ojitos que por el viento se corrian asia atras

Bkura:VAMOS A MORIR!

Marik:FUE UNA MALA IDEA!

Yami:NO SE QUEJEN QUE ESOS TAMBIEN TOMARON UNAS!-decia mirando asi atras al ver que los otros estaban en unas patinetas tratando de alcanzarlos

Akira:cuidado!-decia doblando en una esquino y los chicos lo siguieron pero los mas grandes les costo un poco, luego de unos minutos se acostumbraron y recordaron como usar y hacer trucos con la patineta

Marik:TT^TT podriamos llevar dias asiendo esto

Takeshi:no te desanimes papa, deseguro Akira tiene un plan-decia seguro de eso

Akira.y por que yo deberia tener un plan ¬¬

Takeshi:a mi no se me ocurre nada y a Zero al estar muy asustado no creo-decia mientras sonreia

Zero:qu-qu-quien es-es-esta asu-asusta-asustado-decia mientras miraba cada 5 segundos atras y luego adelante esperando a que se fueran lo que los perseguian

Takeshi:WWAAA UNA ARAÑA!-decia para tratar de asustar a Zero y baya que lo logro

Zero:QUE UNA ARAÑAAA! WWWWAAAAA!-decia muy asustado y en el trayecto vio una roca la toma y se la abienta a Takeshi la cual le llego justo en la cabeza si no fuera por que Marik estaba detras de el deseguro se ubiera dado un golpe mas fuerte en la cabeza

Akira:sip nunca asusten a Zero si no quieren queda medio muertos-decia para apresurar el paso con los patines, todos tenian una gotita calledno por las cien y Marik tubo que tomar a Takeshi en brazos y asi partieron mucho mas rapido que antes y en menos de lo que ellos esperaban perdieron a los periodistas...

Noticia

Reportera:ahi esta este chistoso video, nunca imagine que los cantantes pudieran subierse en una patineta y desaserce de los periodistas...-asi siguio hablando pero los cihcos no le prestaban mucha atencion mientras que los otros en el restaurant tenian los ojos pegados a la pantalla sin creer lo que veian y escuchaban...

Yami:bien, esto no es bueno

Bkura:asi es tenemos que lograr que no nos descubran y que no empiecen a buscarnos

Marik:tenemos que areilar el auto qu epor culpa de alguien quedo, mejor dicho exploto frente a la agencia

Yami:segun yo vi solo explotaron las ruedas

Akira:biene la comida!-decia al ver como la camarera traia sus platos y sus bebidas

Camarera:bien aqui esta su pedido espero lo disfruten-dicho eso se fue y dejo a los otros solos para que pudieron comer tranquilos

Bakura:bien comamos y vamos all departamento lo mas pronto posible-asi que comieron y pagaron la cuenta y se fueron al departamento, una vez llegaron vieron que estaba lleno de reporteros y fans de los cantantes

Yami:esto no es bueno-en eso un fuerte vieron ase que se las caiga el gorro y al tratar de levantarlos se les caen los lentes a los 6 y una fans se gira y grita

fan1:WWWAAA! PERO SI SON LOS CANTANTES Y SUS HIJOS! WWWWAAAAA!-gritaba llamanod la antencion de todos y estos se giran viendo a los cantantes y los niños

los 6:oh oh!

~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~

YamixYugi Neko:AL FIN!-levanto las brazos entre un monton de papeles-al fin ternime este capi TT^TT

Neko:si y por desgracis termino quemando sus ultimas neuronas ¬¬

YamixYugi Neko:aun me queda una ais que no hables, ais que shishi!-muevo mi mano para que se baya

Neko:sip no le queda ni una, bien nos vemos en la proxima aver que se le ocurre a mi hermana y de paso que recupere aun que sea una neurona

YamixYugi Neko:bien nos vemos en la proxima is es que ustedes quieren que aontinuemos Bye-Bi

Neko:bien, ah es cierto, esta historia tambien esta en amor-yaoi aunque mi hermanita quiso ponerce Neko-Baby, ah y de paso tambien abisamos que estamos asiendo otra historia y la publicaremos en este foro y en amor-yaoi

YamixYugi Neko:se titula "Has Que Tu Ángel Nunca Se Baya"

Neko:ejem si bien ya dijismo lo que teniamos que decir asi que...

las 2:Bye-Bi


End file.
